Marisa Kirisame (Gensokyo Reloaded)
While first impressions make Marisa out to be just an ordinary pick-up and play shotoclone, her moveset is more projectile-oriented than that of what's typically found in the archetype, allowing the character to switch over to a keepaway style of gameplay should the situation call for it. Marisa's gimmick lies in her Three-Tier Magic Embellishment system, which allows her add a star charge into storage every time she uses a Special, up to a maximum of three charges; upon using a Special that would increment the star charge storage count to four, the storage empties and Marisa performs a more powerful 'EX' variant of the Special she's opted to activate at that point. Pros *Due to being a shotoclone, Marisa can be considered an easy character to pick up and learn. *The tools at Marisa's disposal give her a playstyle that covers both offense and defense. *Quite a few of the character's moves are useful for applying pressure on an opponent. *Marisa's crouching Normals have low startup times and moderately good range, allowing them to beat out ranged Normals from a small distance that are usually slower. *Half of the character's Specials and all but one of her spellcards can be used while airborne. *''Witching Blaster'' and EX Witching Blaster are highly spammable moves that automatically move Marisa back slightly, making them excellent keepaway and spacing tools. *Like the move that they are based on, Miasma Sweep and EX Miasma Sweep are highly effective anti-air reversals. *''Narrow Spark'' and EX Narrow Spark are good projectile-busting attacks. *''Comet "Blazing Star"'' is a relatively quick and highly versatile spellcard that functions as a great comboing tool, a way to blast through the opposition's projectiles, and as a means to potentially escape unfavourable scenarios. *''Magicannon "Final Spark"'' offers two spellcards for the price of one, as it also grants usage of Star Sign "Dragon Meteor", which is effectively an air usable version of the former. *While Star Sign "Dragon Meteor" isn't technically a fullscreen attack, its hitbox is so large that trying to avoid it is practically impossible for most characters. Cons *Marisa's movement speed is somewhat sluggish, owing to it having been on the receiving end of numerous nerfs in the past. *Quite a few of the character's standing and aerial Normals are a bit mediocre, especially compared to the crouching Normals. *''Crouching Strong Attack'' has a deceptively shorter range than the attack's animation would imply. *Spamming Witching Blaster is the only effective way to build up star charges quickly, as Marisa's other Specials are either too slow or too risky for this purpose. *Has no reliable way of safely closing distance with projectile-heavy characters outside of EX Witch Leyline and Comet "Blazing Star", the latter of which costs Power. *''Miasma Sweep'' and EX Miasma Sweep are very unsafe on block. *''Narrow Spark'' has a long startup time, making it somewhat risky to use in the face of high-velocity projectiles and faster characters. *It is difficult to justify picking "Sungrazer" over Magicannon "Final Spark" / Star Sign "Dragon Meteor" due to the latter not only being two spellcards for the price of one, but also because "Sungrazer" is effectively replicated by comboing Miasma Sweep into Star Sign "Dragon Meteor". Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |20|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |45|0|0.9|60|30 | | }} | |54|0|0.85|90|45 |Properties= | | }} + | |20|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |45|0|0.85|60|30 | | }} + | |74|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |37|0|0.92|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |55|0|0.87|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |70|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.8|80|40 | | }} + | |75|0|0.85|90|45 |Properties= | | }} + | |70|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= | | }} 'Throws' + / / | |90|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= | | }} + + / / | |90|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| | / |18|0.75| |40 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~19f. | }} | |''Witching Blaster'': 60 EX Witching Blaster: 49x2 |''Witching Blaster'': 12 EX Witching Blaster: 10x2 |''Witching Blaster'': 0.85 EX Witching Blaster: 0.92x2 |''Witching Blaster'': EX Witching Blaster: |''Witching Blaster'': 30 EX Witching Blaster: 20x2 |Properties= Witching Blaster: EX Witching Blaster: |Notes=Projectile velocity varies with button pressed. Each usage of Witching Blaster adds one star charge to storage. Move automatically becomes EX Witching Blaster if there's three star charges in storage. |Version=1 | | }} | |''Witch Leyline'': 90 EX Witch Leyline: 115 |''Witch Leyline'': 18 EX Witch Leyline: 23 |0.85|''Witch Leyline'': EX Witch Leyline: |''Witch Leyline'': 40 EX Witch Leyline: 60 |Requirements= |Properties=Distance travelled varies with button pressed Witch Leyline: EX Witch Leyline: |Notes=Each usage of Witch Leyline adds one star charge to storage. Move automatically becomes EX Witch Leyline if there's three star charges in storage. |Version=1 | Witch Leyline|16|1~18|--|--|D|-22}} Witch Leyline|20|1~27|--|--|D|-22}} Witch Leyline|23|1~36|--|--|D|-22}} Witch Leyline|16|1~18|--|--|D|--}} Witch Leyline|20|1~27|--|--|D|--}} Witch Leyline|23|1~36|--|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=''EX Witch Leyline'': projectile invulnerability 1f~52f. | }} | | Miasma Sweep: / Miasma Sweep: + Miasma Sweep: / EX Miasma Sweep: 80x2 | Miasma Sweep: 18 Miasma Sweep: 14x2 Miasma Sweep: 30 EX Miasma Sweep: 16x2 | and Miasma Sweep: 0.75 and EX Miasma Sweep: 0.87x2 | and Miasma Sweep: Miasma Sweep: EX Miasma Sweep: | and Miasma Sweep: 40 Miasma Sweep: 20x2 EX Miasma Sweep: 30x2 |Properties= |Notes=Height and distance vary with button pressed. Each usage of Miasma Sweep adds one star charge to storage. Move automatically becomes EX Miasma Sweep if there's three star charges in storage. |Version=1 | Miasma Sweep|3|14|24|41|D|-17}} Miasma Sweep|3|14|43|60|D|-34}} Miasma Sweep|3|14|44|61|D|-37}} |Framenotes= Miasma Sweep: startup invulnerability 1f~3f. Miasma Sweep: startup invulnerability 1f~6f. Miasma Sweep: startup invulnerability 1f~5f. EX Miasma Sweep: startup invulnerability 1f~19f. | }} | | Narrow Spark: 50 Narrow Spark: 39x2 Narrow Spark: 36.5x3 EX Narrow Spark: 47x3 | Narrow Spark: 10 Narrow Spark: 7x2 Narrow Spark: 6x3 EX Narrow Spark: 9x3 | Narrow Spark: 0.8 Narrow Spark: 0.89x2 and EX Narrow Spark: 0.93x3 | Narrow Spark: Narrow Spark: Narrow Spark: EX Narrow Spark: | Narrow Spark: 30 Narrow Spark: 15x2 Narrow Spark: 10x3 EX Narrow Spark: 16x3 |Properties= |Notes=Number of projectile hits varies with button pressed. Each usage of Narrow Spark adds one star charge to storage. Move automatically becomes EX Narrow Spark if there's three star charges in storage. |Version=1 | Narrow Spark|25|16|9|50|D|-4}} Narrow Spark|25|23|9|57|D|-3}} Narrow Spark|25|29|9|63|D|-1}} | }} 'Spellcards' | |230|46|0.75| |300 |Properties= |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Active frames end when Marisa comes into contact with a stage wall. Projectile invulnerability 1f~. | }} | |15x21|2x21|0.97x21| |15x21 |Properties= |Version=1 | |Framenotes=Invincibility 20f~81f. | }} / | |5x20+15x20|2x40|0.445701| |15x40 |Requirements=''Magicannon "Final Spark"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} / | |12x31|2x31|0.732304| |15x31 |Requirements= Magicannon "Final Spark" must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | | }} / | | / |100|0.55| |600 |Requirements=''"Sungrazer"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~16f. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Marisa Kirisame Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing